


all we know is falling

by nereid



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes when these things happen he looks at Amy and he wants her to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we know is falling

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://lynzie914.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lynzie914.livejournal.com/)**lynzie914** who prompted: _you will fall in love with someone who is perpetually leaving you._

Amy kisses Rory for the seventh time that day an it's mostly about this: it's not that he's jealous of the kissing, he's not. 900 years and still alive and kicking and he's still not quite sure he understands this whole kissing nonsense. But he understands other things, understands that humans find it important and he understands that Amy wants to kiss people and that the people she wants to kiss (these days, at least, he adds for himself, because he remembers her room and being pushed against her closet and her hands, mostly he remembers her hands) - these days the people she wants to kiss are Rory. So what he gathers from that is this: Amy likes kissing and Amy has Rory to kiss and if something happens (doesn't quite know what, doesn't know how to spell it out, not even in his head, and words are what he knows best) - humans, or specifically Amy, who is a human, will choose the man she kisses, always, before she will choose anyone else.

 

 

In any case, someone could see this and misunderstand, he wouldn't really blame them for it, someone could think he wants Amy to kiss him, but it's not about that. It's not even that he wants her to _choose_ him. It's mostly about this: sometimes, mostly during the nights and sometimes even in the bright bright sun, sometimes when they're talking and she smiles at something or when she takes her hand into hers and she runs, sometimes when these things happen he looks at Amy and he wants her to stay.

 

 

These are the kind of thoughts spinning in his head but then sometimes when he's thinking these kinds of thoughts, Amy will be there in that moment, unaware of the train and various other vehicles of thought in his head. She will smile at him or demand he tell her stories or that he take her somewhere -

 

 

(Amelia Pond and her Doctor, never in one place for long, Amelia Pond and her Doctor, always running away)

 

 

\- and the thoughts stop.

 

 

"Come on, Raggedy Man. Or are you getting too old to travel with me?"

 

 

He will smile back then, whatever she wants he'll give her, and when her fingers start to graze his face but then linger instead, he will melt right then and there.

 

 

Maybe all he's constructed in his head, not wanting her and not needing her and all the not-things he has filed in his head under „Amelia Pond“, maybe they're all true.

 

 

(Or maybe she's Amelia Pond and he's her Doctor, and that's all there is to it. Maybe he just wants her to stay.)

 

 

 

 


End file.
